


Go Home – An Episode 1x09 Remix

by sleepylotus



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/pseuds/sleepylotus
Summary: But…what if Beth hadn’t thrown the keys?Or, The Kiss We All Deserved.





	Go Home – An Episode 1x09 Remix

# Go Home – An Episode 1x09 Remix

  

“I ain’t got time to hold your hand through this. Gimme the keys.”

What was her problem tonight? The fucking truck was empty. The police weren’t going to throw this innocent-looking _housewife_ into the clink for _that_. His boys—tattooed gangbangers who all had priors—wouldn’t have been treated with such privilege. And besides—this broad had a way of talking her way out of _anything._ He’d sent Beth because he knew she could handle it, and now she was freaking out all over him.

Beth veritably _trembled_ with rage, the keys clutched in her fist so hard they would leave bruises on her palm. For a moment she considered _giving_ him the keys with an overhand toss right to the face—but better judgment prevailed.

“I’m not just a pawn on your board, Rio. You can’t use me for bait.”

Rio raised an eyebrow at that. “Sometimes I gotta test my soldiers. You want in, you do as you’re told.”

“I am _not_ your soldier either.”

He continued to close the gap between them, stalking with purpose like a predator of the jungle, and Beth narrowly managed to keep herself from backpedaling. He came to stand before her, his hands in his pockets like he didn’t trust having them out in the open while they had this argument.

 _Or maybe he’s just going to shoot you_ Beth reasoned with a lurch of her stomach.

Rio’s eyes flashed like obsidian blades in the low light of the loading dock. “Nah? Then what are you?”

Beth congratulated herself as her voice only quavered _a little._ “I like to think of myself as…more of an independent contractor.”

Rio laughed at her assessment, but the sound held no joy. “So you think you better than the rest of us?”

“No.”

“You think you get to do what you want because you got kids and shit?”

“No.”

She would have rather died than admit it now, but part of the reason she was so upset was because somehow she’d managed to trick herself into believing Rio _cared_ for her. What a little fool she’d been… Her anger was for herself just as much as him.

Rio took one more step, leaving hardly a hair’s breadth between their bodies. If she took a deep breath she would touch him, and Beth feared it would be like two atoms colliding. Something would finally _explode_.

Rio’s voice dropped even lower, his words becoming a purring growl. “You think you special because the King got a soft spot for a curvy red-head who don’t know when to quit runnin’ her mouth?”

Beth’s heart did a running flip before performing a freefall to the pit of her stomach. Maybe she'd been dumb enough to hope Rio had a bit of a thing for her—but she’d never dared think it would afford her any privileges. Worrying her lip between her teeth, Beth turned crystalline blue eyes up to meet his anthracite orbs. In the end, she didn’t really know where she found the nerve to ask, “ _Does he?_ ”

From so close she watched Rio’s pupils dilate, until his eyes truly did seem like the purest black of night. So mesmerized was she by his gaze she hardly noticed as his hand left his pocket, until his fingers slid into her hair at the base of her skull and pulled her mouth to his.

It was almost _embarrassing_ the way she reacted to his kiss, her entire body relaxing as though melting beneath his touch. Her anger slipped away, replaced by warmth of a very different nature. She’d always thought he would be rough with her if this ever came to pass, but he simply pressed his full mouth to hers, his tongue barely sliding past her lips to touch her own. She could have pulled away at any time if she’d wanted to.

She _didn’t_ want to, and her hands fisted in the lapels of his black coat, holding him near for a second more as he began to pull away.

Too shocked to speak, Beth simply watched him with wide eyes as he took the keys from her hand and turned to go. Watching his broad shouldered form retreating without a word after _that_ sent a spike of panic through Beth, and without thinking she pleaded, “Rio?”

He half turned towards her, and she found she could not read his expression. It was something she’d never beheld before on his handsome visage. His angular brows pulled together in what almost resembled _anger—_ but no. She knew that one all too well.

With some shock she realized Rio was _unsettled._

Her feet moved of their own volition, one step, two, and she pressed her lips to his again. She’d waited too _long_ for it to be over so soon, and Rio’s strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her hard against him.

This time he was _not_ gentle as he slanted his mouth over hers as though he meant to _devour_ her. He stole the breath from her lungs as her back slammed into the side of the yellow truck, his lithe body pressed the length of hers as he kissed her hungrily, his tongue making sweet war with her own. One lean thigh slipped between her legs, providing a _delicious_ pressure to her center while he kissed her _silly._ After what felt like hours yet not nearly long enough he drew away to nip at the soft flesh of her earlobe, his voice low and rough. “I got work to do, and I can’t think straight when you around. Go _home_ , Elizabeth.”

Gasping for breath, she watched him walk away once more as she leaned on the truck, unable to trust her legs just yet. She’d _never_ been kissed like that before—and yet he hadn’t sounded _happy_ about it. Confused—and insanely aroused—she knew the shiver that ran down her spine had _nothing_ to do with the harsh Detroit winter and everything to do with the man who was steadily putting space between them with long-legged steps.

He mounted the loading dock and paused with his hand on the door to the warehouse, seeming to fight a war within himself. Finally he turned, calling down to her, “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

Without waiting for her to answer he disappeared into the building, leaving her to collect herself in the cold. Beth pressed a hand over her heart, as though by means of mere pressure she could calm its frantic beating against her sternum.

What had she _done_?

She tried to summon a little bit of good-old fashioned obligatory Midwestern guilt, but in the end she found there was none to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and your comments! They make my day!! :D


End file.
